


In the Dark

by zelda_zee



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_zee/pseuds/zelda_zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark they are free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

In the dark, John Silver can believe himself whole. 

For the moments, or hours, that he spends locked within the captain’s cabin, locked within his captain’s arms, in the depths of the night when no one is awake but the watch and the ship is silent save for lap of water and creak of wood, when all is still and no one is moving – but they move, they move like the endless caress of sea on shore, they move – in those moments, or hours, John Silver does not feel the loss or the pain or the anger.

In those moments, or hours, he is free.

 

In the dark, James Flint can believe himself whole.

When Silver’s hands and mouth are upon him he can find that which he desires above all else – above a hoard of gold and all of England burnt to gray ash; he can forget for those moments, or hours, that he is Captain Flint at all. In the far reaches of the night, behind the locked door of his cabin, when the only sounds are sighs and quiet moans and Flint is buried deep – and they move, they move like the breaking swell, they move – in those moments, or hours, Flint does not feel the pain or the loss or the anger.

In those moments, or hours, he is only James.


End file.
